This disclosure generally relates to fluid sprayers. More particularly, this disclosure relates to fluid sprayer pumps.
Sprayers pull fluid from a fluid source and apply the fluid to a surface through a nozzle. The sprayer includes a pump that pulls the fluid from the fluid source and drives the fluid downstream to the nozzle. Prior to operating the sprayer, the pump is dry and must be primed. When the pump is dry, air is disposed within pump cylinders between the check valves and the pistons, which hinders the proper uptake of fluid by the pump. The piston can compress the air, but the air pressure can be insufficient to overcome the force maintaining the check valve in the closed position, such as surface tension of sticky residue from a previous use. When the check valve is stuck in the closed position, a user removes the check valve from the pump and manually manipulates the check valve so air can be ejected through the check valve during priming.